


My  neighbour Chris

by Brutalbettywrites



Category: Sharp Objects (TV), chris messina - Fandom
Genre: Dating an Actor, F/M, Falling In Love, Penthouse, Sexy Times, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutalbettywrites/pseuds/Brutalbettywrites
Summary: Gayla has just moved to her first apartment, not knowing what to do with life she fills her days by sleeping and working at seven eleven. Her handsome neighbour Chris makes her fall instanatly but things get difficult when he turns out to be a fulltime actor, and a well-known one.
Relationships: Original fictional charater/ chris messina





	My  neighbour Chris

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if you find any faults please let me know so I can learn! Hope you like it!

September  
I was excited. Absolutely thrilled. The butterflies in my stomach were having a rave, tap dancing on my nervous bladder. Dad was sitting in his work car waiting for me, I couldn't get myself to leave my childhood room. I was leaving my father all on his own while I was leaving to live by myself. At 23 that is more than acceptable but it still hurt as much as I looked forward to it. I was only going about 15 minutes away by car, 30 minutes to walk but considering we had always lived together, just the two of us almost my whole life it was a huge change. I took a last look around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important. I could always come back for it but it would take a couple of days. Dad insisted I would keep my key just in case, I think he wasn't ready for me to leave everything. And maybe it was good to have a spare key somewhere since he had locked himself out one and two times. I took my bags and hopped into the car on the seat next to him. He was beautiful in that way only a parent can be. - Here we go, I said and he started the car while smiling at me.  
***  
After helping me carry all the boxes and furniture up to my apartment I convinced dad to go home so I could unpack on my own, I wanted him to come back when the apartment was ready so he could have a bit of a shock. My plan was to invite him and a few friends when I felt ready so we could have dinner together and celebrate. As I stood looking out my only wall of windows I still couldn't believe I managed to get a top floor apartment in upstate new york for basically nothing. I thanked my mother in silence as the owner of the building had been a friend of hers which is why she's renting it out to me for only 100 dollars a month. Just enough to cover all her expenses for the apartment. It was only one big room with a new kitchen with a counter island, I was in love with it. I also had a big bathroom covered in grey and black tiles with gold details on all the metal. It was very royal. The kitchen was red with black countertops and the floor was old hardwood. I could start drooling just saying hardwood floor. And the absolute best part, I only had one neighbour on this floor, their apartment were way bigger than mine but at least they could be easy to avoid.   
***  
Most of my boxes were standing outside my door in the hallway so I could move inside the apartment. In the vere furthest end of the room was my bed, for now covered in the sheet we used to protect it from getting broken during the move. By the foot end of it was a bookshelf and my desk. The bookshelf was mostly filled with small clutter, my roller skates at the bottom, my stuffed animals at the top, pictures, keys, pens and books for writing in the middle. A few feet away was the kitchen, running along the wall with the stove and fridge/freezer and the island in the middle of the room, the island could also be used as a dining table and came with four matching bar chairs. I was leaving the box with kitchen stuff for last so I could do some cooking right after I was done. On the other end of the room was my couch, coffee table and small tv stand with the old Samsung TV on top of it. The old dvd player standing just under it with my collection of disney movies. I was struggling to put up the showercurtain on my own, seeing how the pole must have been at least two meters up and I was merely 160cm tall, when I heard a soft knock on the front door, thinking it was my landlady Mathilda I called for her to step in. 

A dark ‘’Hello’’ met my ears, a hello that definitely didn't belong to Mathilda. I turned around and in the doorway into the bathroom was a tall man with dark hair and soft brown eyes. Like with the hardwood floor, I could drool. 

‘’Hi’’ I said, unable to think of something better, not sure why he was here but unable to ask. 

‘’Hi’’ he smiled back at me. I came to my senses. 

‘’Hi, excuse me’’ I reached out my hand towards him, ‘’I’m Gayla, I’m your new neighbour’’ I smiled big. I was not dressed to meet new people, especially not handsome people. But at least I was dressed at all. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that was just tight enough to show off the muscles he had. 

‘’I’m, Chris, I live next door. Lucky you landing this apartment, it’s been empty for months, maybe years.’’

‘’Oh yeah, well my mother was good friends with Mathilda and she wanted to help me start off well with my first apartment.’’

He nodded, ‘’Mathilda is one kind woman, well let me know if I can do anything for you’’ He turned around, ready to leave.

‘’Actually’’, he stopped ‘’Could you help me put this up? Or maybe if you have a chair I can borrow? I don't dare stand on a barstool and I can't really reach. Id ask my father cuz’ I really need to shower after all this moving but I don't want to bother him for just this…’’ I was really going on. Chris smiled again.

‘’Sure, I'll help you’’ I was maybe 15, 20 centimeters taller than me but still had to reach his arms up enough so that his shirt slid up just enough for me to see the rim of his underwear and a bit of skin. Drool. It felt weird standing there staring at him so I went to get another box from the hallway, three more after this one. Walking back inside I met him as he stepped out of the bathroom.

‘’There you go, anything else?’’

‘’No not really, thank you so so much. What can I do to repay you?’’ I smiled, I had no idea what else to do. There were never handsome men at dads house.

‘’Nothing, just happy to help’’ He made a small soft smile and started walking towards the door, ‘’I’ll see you around’’ He half shouted as he left.

‘’Sure thing’’ I quietly answered back. It was clear he didn’t want anything to do with me. I understood it was fine. I hadn’t had a boyfriend since sixth grade and not a dick appointment in several months. Why would he want me anyways? My tummy was puffy, my short, red, bob cut hair was in a tiny ponytail at the top of my head and the rest of it hanging free in a tangle in my sweaty neck. I was wearing old grey sweatpants and a clearly sweat stained sports bra. Not very flattering. I continued unpacking and hoped I wouldn't have to run into him a lot.   
***  
A couple of weeks later  
During my days I work at a small seven eleven a few blocks away from my new apartment, I try to take the day shifts but from time to time I work late nights. It’s easy and quiet during the evenings, these few streets of new york aren’t the real deal like the rest of it, thank god. I was leaning against the counter with my back against the store, talking to Jonah, my co-worker that is obsessed with his rats and video games. You wouldn't guess that by just looking at him. He was just telling me about a raid he did the other night with his friends when a customer walked in, as always we just kept talking until the customer came up to us. I asked Jonah to go close up the stockroom as we were closing soon and turned around to ring up the customer. It was Chris. I instantly smiled at him when my brain finally caught up with itself. 

‘’Hello’’ Not knowing what kind of acquaintance we had I treated him like any other customer.

He nodded and put up his things on the counter, ‘’How’s the shower working for ya?’’

I had to think for a second, ‘’Oh, it’s working fine, thanks’’

‘’Good, good…’’ He seemed uneasy by something or as if his mind was in another place. 

‘’That’ll be 11,76’’ I say as normal, he pulls out a card and swipes it before looking directly at me. He was sort of staring, I was wearing my regular work clothes, a bland polo shirt, basic jeans and my hair in two braids with small strands hanging down my face since this short hair is a nightmare to get to stay put. I had very little makeup, just enough so that you couldn’t see my dark circles under my eyes or my flustered cheeks when I came into work after walking all the way there.

‘’Thank you… you look beautiful tonight’’ He took his bag and walked off. I felt like I just suffered a whiplash injury. 

I helped Jonah close up the rest of the store and started walking home, talking to dad on the phone. I really enjoyed talking to him while walking. It was one of our routines nowadays. Dad really missed me but I had been there every other day since moving and he usually came by my work to get lunch or cigarettes with his coworker. Any reason to see me really. I was planning on getting him two cats for christmas, I think he would enjoy the company. I started to talk about cats from time to time so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

When I got out of the elevator outside my apartment I stopped by Chris’s door and knocked. I was nervous. I had barely decided to do this before it happened. It was well past eleven at this time. I was ready to walk over to my own door when I heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

‘’Hey Gayla’’ He was wearing flannel pyjama pants and a grey shirt, and to my surprise, purple and grey knitted socks. 

‘’Hey, sorry to disturb you, I just got a lot of baked bread from work and I can’t eat it all, youwantsum?’’ I got more nervous the longer we stood there. 

He smiled, ‘’That’s really nice of you, sure I’ll have some’’ I smiled back big, and realised i hadn’t thought this through.

‘’Great, if it’s okay, I’ll just go by my place and bag it up for you and I’ll come back, if that’s okay’’ Shit shit shit shit. I suck at this, I’m not even here to try to get laid or even sure I’m interested in him at all but still I just suck at human interactions.

‘’I’ll come with you if you want’’ Not knowing how to say no, I said ‘’Yeah sure’’

He put on his shoes and we walked in silence over to my apartment and he waited close behind me as I struggled to find my keys in my bag. Finally finding them I opened and switched on the light in the hallway. Since it was october I had an orange, purple and black theme on everything in my apartment, my bedsheets were purple, the couch had orange pillows and black blankets. The hallway mat was black with spiderwebs on it. In every window were small pumpkin candle holders. I took off my coat and went to the kitchen. 

‘’Sit down by all means’’ I said and gestured to the entire apartment. I didn’t care where he would sit honestly. Right now I wanted him out of there. He sat down on the outside of the kitchen island and watched me take out the bread I wanted for myself and put it in another bag, leaving one out so I could finally eat dinner. 

‘’There you go’’ I scooted the bread over the island letting it stop just a few centimeters in front of him. 

‘’So what do you do besides work at seven eleven?’’ He stared down at his own hands holding the edge of the bread bag. 

‘’I sleep, meet friends, dad, sleep some more’’ I smiled and took out the butter from the fridge. 

‘’Nothing else? No boyfriend? Or?’’ I was confused, why didn’t he leave? I gave a small laugh starting to eat a piece of buttered bread. 

‘’No, no boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter. What about you?’’ I turned my back to the counter and did a little jump with the bread in my mouth to sit on the counter next to him. It felt good having the physical highground. 

He smiled, he had a pretty smile. ‘’No, no partner, had a wife, left her some time ago.’’

Ah he’s a psychopath I thought to myself ‘’How come?’’ I asked between bites.

‘’She cheated and we were just… done I guess’’ He looked into my eyes, ‘’How come you’re not married?’’

I laughed again, ‘’Haha, I haven’t found anyone willing to put up with me yet, for now I prefer the easy life of being single, but I do go on a date or two once in awhile’’

‘’Well I don’t know you well enough to give an insight in that’’ He stood up and walked towards me, standing right in front of me. ‘’Can I kiss you?’’ 

My eyes widened, I wasn’t prepared for that question. ‘’I, I… Yes please’’ He smiled and laughed at me, I felt a little bit stupid but my head emptied as he came closer and stood between my legs kissing my lips hard. I felt his stubble against my skin. I put my arms around his neck and he grabbed my hips, pulling them closer to his. I hadn’t had sex in months still. He moved one of his hands towards my pussy, starting to play with it through my pants. I wish I didn't have any now. He moved to the button on my jeans, suddenly he stopped and looked into my eyes,

‘’Do you want to?’’ I bit my lip and nodded. He kissed my neck in response and said, ‘’Tell me what you want…’’ I bit his neck and answered ‘’ I want you inside me, now.’’ He picked me up from the counter and walked over to my bed. He threw me down and started to eagerly take off my pants, leaving my underwear on. I took off my shirt and helped him take off his clothes. Sucking him off as soon as his dick was out. He gave out a loud gasp as I took him in my mouth. He was big, his muscles weren’t defined that much but he was very well shaped. He pushed me back down on the bed and laid down on top of me, neatly he moved my panties to the side and tried to slide into me. Since I had not had sex in so long I had gotten more tight than usual and it was hard to take him in. I moaned loudly and pushed my hips back to make him go slower. From his panting I was guessing I wasn’t the only one enjoying this a lot. He kept pushing into me harder and harder until I could feel him getting close. He thrusted one more time close to screaming ‘’God!’’ as he pulled out holding his cock tightly to not let the cum spray out over me. I laid back still on the bed, breathing heavy, just watching him. He was on his knees between my legs, bent over with his head leaning against my tummy still softly moaning with every breath. God he was hot. He kissed my tummy and left for the bathroom. I listened to the water run in the sink and the flushing of the toilet, close to falling asleep when he came back to bed. 

‘’Can I make you cum?’’ he said while laying down next to me, touching my breast softly with his lips. 

I shivered, ‘’No that’s okay’’ I said and ran my hand through his quite short hair. It was very soft and smelled like that basic ‘’manly product’’ smell. The one that almost every ‘’manly’’ deodorant has. I liked it. I closed my eyes and felt his teeth softly nibbling on my nipple,

‘’ You sure?’’ He moved his hand down towards my hot, blushing and soaking wet pussy. I wa drained. I couldn’t, and right now didn’t want to, take more. I shook my head and his hand changed coordinates from my pussy to my thigh. He slowly stroked it, from time to time letting his nails run along it, making me shiver again. 

‘’Do you want to sleep here?’’ I asked, scared of the answer but so goddamn tired that I didn’t know what to do. 

‘’Yes, do you want me to?’’ I nodded and moved so he was spooning me, I rubbed my butt up against his crotch a bit extra just so I could feel his hands on my ass again. He started rubbing my butt and soon I was dead asleep.


End file.
